


"The universe does not have laws. It has habits. And habits can be broken.”

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Tom Robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	"The universe does not have laws. It has habits. And habits can be broken.”

Sherlock didn't really have an issue with the solar system, or the universe for that matter.

It was simply a question of size. He could memorise and map out each street, alleyway, cemetery and every blessed pothole in the city of London in his head, keep it updated as necessary, changes happened, yes, but, they were minimal. Each time he looked up at the night sky it shifted, or it was raining and he couldn't see the stars, and the moon? The moon was always doing its thing. Yes, he knew all the reasons for the variations in the night sky, of course he did. There were just too many, well, variables to take into account, and he couldn't keep track of it all, it was impossible, there was just too much of it. So he let it drop, tossed it in the rubbish bin of his mind, as it didn't even occur to him that it could possibly matter until John made some comment about how the planets orbited around the sun.

"Hmm?"

"Yer not even listening."

"Nope. You mentioned orbiting and the sun and planets, there used to be nine, and now there are eight, how does that even happen to a planet, any way?"

"Scientists -"

"Beancounters. nitpickers - this isn't science. Stars - they - I mean, we can't even see most of 'em, even on a clear night, I have to take the word of -"

"Theorists."

"If I can't hear it, smell it, or touch it, it takes a leap of -"

"Faith?"

Sherlock blinked at John and drew in a breath. "Faith?"

"How do you know I love you?"

"Because you say you do."

"What if I couldn't tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?"

"Laryngitis?"

"I see it in your face, in your eyes."

"When I'm not in the room or out of town?"

"I -"

"Yessss?" John whispered.

"I - just. I just know," Sherlock muttered finally.

"Like I know there is a universe - a universe that allowed me to meet you."

"And the universe is rarely so lazy..."

"Right."

"Right. But still... Pluto. What did Pluto ever do to anyone?"


End file.
